


Paint Something with a Board Bush

by achiw



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achiw/pseuds/achiw
Summary: Menceritakan tentang keapesan Law saat menumpang kapal Straw Hats Pirates pasca perang Wano.





	Paint Something with a Board Bush

  
Paint Something with a Board Bush

OP|T|Humor|Slice of Life| Traflagar D. Law |Straw Hat Pirates| belong to Oda

  
..  
..  
..  
Happy Reading Minna!!  
.............

Yamato memasuki kapal _Thousand Sunny_ dengan ekspresi kagum. Karena untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa keluar dari sangkar ayahnya yang kejam dan mengikuti Oden untuk menjelajahi samudra. Gadis 28 tahun itu menatap setiap inchi Thousand Sunny penuh ketelitian.

"Terimakasih Luffy kau telah memperbolehkanku ikut bersamamu!" 

"Ya, tentu saja Yamao!"

Kru baru mereka ke 10 telah datang. Wanita muda berambut putih, dengan _gradient aqua green_ terusan biru laut. Anak gadis Kaido yang meproklamirkan diri sebagai Kozuki Oden, terinspirasi hingga ikut-ikutan membuka Wano.

Tingginya dua kalilipat dari Luffy namun tidak setinggi Kaido. Nami merasa aneh dengan perbedaan tinggi (dan umur) yang sangat kontras, melupakan bagaimana perbedaan spesies yang juga ada di kapal mereka. Sedangkan Sanji mulai berpikir aneh-aneh dengan penambahan anggota perempuan, walaupun Yamato ini mengaku sebagai laki-laki.

Zoro terlihat senang, akhirnya ada kru yang benar-benar memiliki tingkat kekuatan luar biasa. Anak Kaido, Raja Binatang itu memang mengerikan, apalagi setelah melihat sepak terjangnya dimedan pertempuran Zoro optimis dengan masa depan.

Setelah perpisahan yang penuh air mata (terutama dengan Otama) mereka berlayar menuju ke pulau dimana bajak laut _Hearts_ meletakkan kapalnya. Nami, Franky, dan Ussop sempat mengomel tentang betapa pintarnya Law dapat mengatur pertarungan ini tanpa melibatkan kapal mereka.

.....  
.....

Walaupun ini bukan pertamakalinya bagi Law untuk menumpang di kapal Topi Jerami, tetap saja ia merasa risih kalau tiap berapa menit mendengar teriakan didek oleh sekumpulan manusia-manusia kurang kerjaan.

Tapi anehnya hari ini sangat tenang, ia hanya samar-samar mendengar suara desahan dan kikikan dari ruang pantau. Penasaran, Law segera beranjak menuju sumber suara. Ia menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati agar tidak membuat suara, lalu mengintip dengan melongokkan wajahnya sedikit.

Ia bisa melihat Kapten Topi Jerami sedang melakukan sesuatu (?) dengan anggota barunya tadi. Karena posisinya dari punggung Luffy ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Law hanya melihat kedua tangan dan kaki Yamato yang mengikat Luffy.

Beberapa saat kemudian barulah terlihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Luffy terlihat asik mencium leher wanita itu, dan dibalas dorongan atau tawa tidak jelas oleh mereka berdua.

"Luffy!"

"Ayolah, cuma sekali aja!"

Tawa Yamato terdengar lagi, ia memeletkan lidahnya sambil menarik kuping Luffy. Tapi manusia karet itu tiba-tiba menyosor Yamato. Disambut oleh lawannya mereka asik berpangutan, kemudian Yamato terlihat menarik-narik tangan Luffy yang berkeliaran.

Law melihat dari jauh diaduk rasa cemburu dan jengkel. Jadi dari tadi suara tidak jelas itu dari mereka berdua? Enak banget ya bisa mesra-mesraan diatas kapal tengah malam begini?

Secara tidak sadar mata Law dan Yamato bertemu. Tiba-tiba tangan Yamato mendorong Luffy sampai jatuh dengan wajah merah padam. Refleks Luffy menoleh kearah pintu tangga, dan mendapati tidak ada siapapun disana.

Law beruntung karena _room_ yang segera dia buat. Ia duduk lagi dibawah bersama yang lain dan berpura-pura tidur. Ia mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh dan mengintip dibalik topinya. 

Luffy terlihat mengedarkan pandangan dengan ekspresi sangat marah. Keringat sebesar drum tengah jatuh deras menuruni pelipis Traflagar D Water Law. 

Ia mendengar suara Yamato, 

"Lebih baik kita tidur, kapten..." 

"EH, kita belum selesai!"

"Pelankan suaramu, Bodoh!"

Lalu terdengar suara pukulan keras.

Law membuka matanya sedikit, seketika ia terkejut karena wajah Yamato hanya beberapa inci dari dirinya. Ia berpura-pura terbangun dan menatap Yamato sengit.

Gadis itu beranjak, berbalik, lalu berjalan menuju kamar wanita. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Luffy dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Belum keluar nafas lega milik Law, Luffy sudah duduk disampingnya dan menepuk pundak Law. Saat ditoleh, laki-laki itu nyengir 15 jari sambil berkata, "jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?" 

Law hanya menatap Luffy dengan wajah bingung dan penuh horor.

Fajar menyingsing, cerita tadi malam sudah hilang dikepala keduanya karena sekarang mereka hanya bercengkrama seperti biasa. Tapi Law masih mengingat adegan tadi malam, dia merasa malu sendiri.

"Torao, kenapa tumben diem aja?" Hidung Ussop muncul sebelum wajahnya, pertanyaannya pun dianggap angin lalu oleh Law. Tapi matanya menyebar kearea dek, ia melihat Yamato yang memakai baju biasa tetapi desainnya _turtle neck_. 

Law tahu alasannya kenapa Yamato memakai baju seperti itu. Mungkin karena terlalu lama melihat kearah Yamato, Law tidak sadar Luffy sudah didekatnya. Sambil menepuk pundak Law sambil nyengir gaje,

"Torao, lihat apa hayo..." yang ditepuk berkeringat dingin. Ussop yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang terjadi ikut menepuk pudak Law dengan prihatin, 

"Man, itu kenapa aku dan Chopper sering tidur cepat. Gimana kalau nanti malam tidur aja bareng kami di ruangan cowok?"

"Eh, emang ada apa?" Sanji tiba-tiba muncul ditangannya terdapat _sandwices_ setumpuk dinampan. Ia juga membuat nasi kepal untuk Law karena orang itu benci roti.

Law menoleh lagi kearah Luffy karena pundaknya ditepuk keras, ia memberi kode 'rahasia _please!'_ Dengan cengiran gaje yang luarbiasa lebar.

"Ti-tidak ada, Kuroashi-ya..." Law agak terbata, ia bingung dengan kombinasi antara kesal, dan kasihan. Untuk Sanji, dijawab seperti itu ia hanya melotot penasaran, lalu berjingkrak-jingkrak kearah kumpulan wanita di ujung sana. 

"Robin-chwaan, Nami-swaan, Yamao-kyuun!!! Melowrinee!!!~~♡♡", Sanji bergoyang komikal, "Ini _sandwiches!!"_

"Ah, aku tahu sarapannya pasti sandwiches!" Nami tersenyum ganjen,

"Terimakasih Sanji-kun..." Robin tersenyum dengan cool,

 _"Sandwiches_ ? Itu enak engga?" Yamato mendekat dengan wajah penasaran.

Hari ini mereka lewati dengan biasa, perjalanan masih sangat jauh. Menjelang sore, sudah terjadi antri di kamar mandi. Seperti biasa, mereka ribut-ribut sendiri. Law juga ikut ribut-ribut karena dimana ada Luffy dan krunya disitu keributan akan terjadi. 

Padahal para gadis tenang-tenang saja saat mandi tadi. Makan malam malah luar biasa ribut, bahkan walaupun dibantu Nami. Sanji masih kualahan untuk memenuhi nafsu makan yang lain.

Malam datang dengan cepat, setelah makan besar. Law memutuskan ikut dengan Ussop dan Chopper dikamar cowok, ia juga melihat Sanji yang ikut tidur. Aneh sekali, bukannya Sanji adalah anggota yang tidurnya paling larut?

Kembali di cerita yang sama, Law sangat penasaran karena lenguhan sangat keras terdengar dari dek belakang. Jujur saja ia tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi ia tidak bisa tidur!--walaupun ia bisa melihat yang lain molor dengan bebas.

Saat melongokkan wajahnya, tanpa melihat dulu dia langsung berkata, 'Stop kalian, lebih baik tidur!'

Dan dibalas tatapan kaget dari Nami dan Zoro yang masing-masing tengah sibuk bergulat. Nami yang hendak berteriak kaget disumpal seketika oleh Zoro menggunakan bandananya.

Law mematung, ditambah tatapan kesal Zoro dan Nami. Kapten Bajak Laut _Hearts_ yang selalu apes itu didatangi Zoro yang posisinya mengangkat wanita itu dengan mudahnya, lalu berkata dengan datar.

Law mau mimisan, tapi ditahan sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga imagenya. Ia mencuri pandang kearah Nami yang malu, sakit, dan entahlah Law berbalik sambil membiarkan hidungnya berdarah.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Torao..."

Aah, saus tartar. Law ketiban apes untuk kesekian kalinya. Apa wajar untuk Bajak Laut Topi Jerami melakukan hal 'semacam itu' di kapal. Bukannya itu bawa sial?

Ia berjalan dengan wajah malu, merah padam karena menyaksikan _body_ aduhai Nami yang diewer-ewer Zoro. Lalu menuju ke _body_ depan kapal untuk duduk nongkrong bareng Franky. Sudah jatuh ketiban tangga, Law melihat _cybrog_ itu bersama Robin duduk mesra.

Mereka tidak seperti Luffy dan Zoro, Robin hanya duduk membelakangi Franky sambil membahas sesuatu. Tanpa tedeng aling, Law berjalan dan memaksa untuk join diskusi mereka.

Ketiduran di haluan, saat dia terbangun ternyata yang dihaluan bukan Franky dan Robin. Tapi Jimbei, tampaknya ia juga baru bangun. "Ah, selamat pagi Traflagar Law. Kok bisa ketiduran disini?"

Law mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia lalu menyender. "Kyokan-ya, kau tidak merasa risih kalau setiap malam ada yang melakukan hal nyeleneh dikapal ini?"

Jembei bingung sendiri, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu..."

Law mendecih, "Ayolah, kau tidak tahu sudah dua malam aku memergoki setiap anggota Topi Jerami?"

Jimbei tertawa, membuat mantan Shicibukai itu malu didalam hati. 

"Yah, itu waktu untuk mereka-kan. Jadi, mereka dapat melakukan apa yang mereka mau..."

Law menatap manusia ikan itu tidak percaya. Mereka dipanggil untuk sarapan, dan muncul Franky yang menawarkan mereka untuk sarapan dengan yang lain, "Biar aku dan Robin yang menjaga haluan depan..."

"Terimakasih Franky" Jimbe menyahut santai, langkahnya diikuti Law yang masih berwajah kecut karena ingat dia ditinggal oleh mereka berdua.

Chopper muncul dengan wajah bahagia, ia berlari-lari dengan gula kapas ditangannya. Imut memang, tapi kalau mengingat betapa apes dirinya beberapa waktu ini. Chopper terlihat tidak imut lagi.

"Law, kenapa sih elo?" Ussop nyelonong, ia melempar pertanyaan dengan wajah jengkel. Pertanyaannya dianggap angin lalu oleh Law membuat hidung panjang itu berteriak.

"Hei lihat Torao, istana gurita!" Luffy menunjuk tumpukan takoyaki yang menggunung. Kreasi Sanji yang segera raib dimangsa kaptennya. 

"Luffy aku mau!" Yamato berteriak, gadis itu tidak terima jika gunung takoyaki dihabiskan oleh orang itu sendiri. 

"Nih" Luffy memberikan beberapa takoyakinya, dan itu menjadi bahan histeris oleh semua orang yang hadir disana termasuk Law sendiri. 

"LUFFY BERBAGI MAKANAN!?" teriak Ussop tidak percaya membuat takoyaki yang harusnya masuk ke mulut malah terlempar keluar, 

"MUSTAHIL!!" sahut Nami dari kursinya ia berteriak paling keras. Chopper yang sibuk dengan permen kapas tersedak,

"TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA!" Sanji melotot ia lupa kalau sedang membuat asam-manis gurita sehingga bumbunya gosong, 

"SI LUFFY NGASIH MAKANAN KE ORANG LAIN!?" Zoro berwajah paling horor diantara mereka semua mulutnya menganga lebar, 

"INI MENGAGETKAN..." Robin ikut terkejut, "ENGGAK MUNGKIN, LUFFY!" Franky berteriak walaupun dia dihaluan depan.

"UHUK-LUFFY-KUN KAU TAK APA!?" Jimbei tersedak sambil melempar pertanyaannya pada sang kapten. 

"LUFFY-SAN, JIWAMU ENGGAK APA-APA KAN INI?" Brook menghentikan proses makanannya sambil mencoba memeriksa Luffy.

Law terkejut walaupun tak sealay mereka, ia hanya membatin 'Sudah kuduga' sambil mengunyah beberapa takoyaki.

Mereka berteriak-teriak, lupa dengan adegan beberapa waktu lalu ketika Luffy, Zoro, dan Kiku mencuri segerobak makanan yang harusnya dikirim ke Orochi, warga langsung mempreteli barang curian. Saat itu, Luffy memberikan sebuah apel kepada Otama. 

Itu adalah kali pertama Luffy membagikan makanan pada seseorang. Kru tentu tidak banyak tahu, bahkan seseorang yang ada disana saja tidak mengingatnya. Selang beberapa menit, kru mulai tenang dan sibuk mengerjakan urusan masing-masing.

Akhirnya disiang yang cukup panas, kapten bajak laut hearts itu dijemput kru mereka setelah _vivre card_ menunjuk kearah sebuah pulau. Mereka berpisah disana, tak lupa Law mengingatkan kalau suatu hari ia akan melawan Luffy demi mendapatkan _One Piece. Warning_ ini hanya dijawab cengiran Luffy yang lebar, dan masing-masing dari mereka pergi kearah yang berbeda.

Bonus :

Sebelum berjalan menuju krunya, Law meminta pembicaraan pribadi dengan Luffy dan Nami. Ketika mereka berjalan agak jauh dari kerumunan, Law menepuk kedua pundak 'temannya' ini dengan senyum tipis.

"Rahasia kalian _'aman'_ denganku, ingat kalau _'kita'_ perlu mengalahkan Akagami no Shanks. Jadi, aku tunggu aliansi persahabatan kita selanjutnya..."

Awalnya Luffy tidak mudeng, tapi ketika Law menyebutkan nama Yamato. Kapten muda itu 'mingkem' seketika sambil melotot kearah Law. 

"Tidak baik menyimpan hal seperti itu didalam kru, kan keluarga?" Law memancing lagi, kini matanya melirik kearah Nami. 

Yang dilirik salah tingkah, berkeringat dingin, memerah, lalu menawarkan beberapa uang. Namun ditolak dengan halus oleh Law, karena dirinya mengincar hal yang lebih besar.

"Baiklah mari kita kembali Mugiwara-ya, Nami-ya"

Law meninggalkan Luffy dan Nami yang shock disana. Mereka saling pandang, sesaat kemudian Nami mencak-mencak.

.....  
End.

Makasih udah mampir, review cerita ini dan dukung author untuk belajar ebi :3


End file.
